im back
by IPON3
Summary: this talks about my stories and has a preview of my new story.. all of this is being done on a cracked screen tablet..I'm sorry for the spelling but hey its something. I don't like leaving things unfinished for so long but just bear with me..patients is key.


hey guys sorry for posting after like forever but my laptop broke so I had nothing to type with and I didn't want to use my tablet. but anyways since I my laptop is going to be here soon I don't need to worry about that so I am making a small little preview of whatt I'm going to be doing later on after Christmas this is at like a little something to read until then. Soren the white flash will still be in making and po,s quest is a later on. I work for machinima now ^^ ill be starting my channel after Xmas. But anyways I will be doing more 1 shots and sad stories and this is my new project please enjoy. This will be a more modern day story. First 1…

Preview:

School a place for learning,the place to mingle and make friends. For PO it was

PO: a living nightmare. I'm going to die of Borden and then ill never marry tigress or become the Pokemon champ and then

?:PO PING is there something you would like to share with the class

PO : no Mrs. Wan I was just looking for my pencil I have seem to have lost it.

The teacher rolled her eyes and looked to the student next to him

Mrs. Wan: tigress can you please give PO a pencil to borrow

Tigress one of the top students in the school and every guys dream girl...even PO's..getting back on track. Tigress looked at her desk and gave PO one of her pencils. He happily took it and smiled at her

PO : thanks so much tigress

Tigress: you're welcome uhhb..

PO rolled his eyes

PO: the names PO

Tigress: nice to meet you PO I hope to get to know you better.

PO rilled his eyes and smiled at her

PO : ya me to.

After the bell rang PO happily got out of class and went to the lunch room waiting for his friends. As he was eating he was thinking about how to get tigress to notice him. It was always the same. They talk a bit she says she wants to get to know him then when he talks to her its always.

Tigress: sorry have we met

?: thinking about her again

?: you know its not healthy. First ur thinking of her and sooner or later you will get wet dreams in class.

?: shut up crane not all of us are perverts like you

Crane: I wouldn't be talking at least I wasn't caught on camera fapping to Wendy's bathing suit pic.

Monkey:… well fuck I don't know how to beat that

Crane: the master champ of smack talk

?: what up my peeps what's on the agenda today

PO: yo mantis nothing much just have to chose

Mantis: let the battle camence

PO : 1...2..3

PO &amp; crane: Pokemon

Mantis &amp; monkey : yu-gi-oh

Mantis : come on man the heart of the cards sounding pretty good

Crane: I finally caught arceus

Monkey : omg you did I change my vote

Mantis: ya no way am I missing out on a trade like that

PO : alright Pokemon it i…i…

BOOM!

An explosion was heard as the intercom came on with the principal

Intercom: good day students as you have noticed an a explosion was heard... please remain calm and get the fuck out of there. That is all.. o ya lottery number for today was 2,5,15,90..

Mantis: fuck I won. I was 3 more away from a Xbox 1

PO: lol talk about bad luck... I guess we got to go get that

Crane: fighting on such a good day

Mantis: well lets go

These 4 were not normal kids they were part time heros but that's a story for another time.

...

Four figures stood on top of a building looking down at the 80 ft high monster shooting lasers and eating buildings

?: just another day in the city

1 said as he backfliped down the building

?: I'll make that thing pay for ruining my chances for my Xbox 1

? Whatever hop on ill fly us down

?: yeye monster fighting time

As they were flying straight for the monster 1 figure was still sitting and thinking

?: hmmm I wounder if she likes league of legends

As he said that 1 of his team mates landed face first next to him and after getting up he looked at his teammate

?: dude if she rodent like lol I will never approve of you dateing her.

?: your right if she dosent she needs to die

His other teammate said as he was lazerd right into the wall

?: I don't know if its that serious what do you think dude he asked his tiny friend who was just crushed by a building

?: raga ra rarahgah

?: I can't hear you there is a building in ur way

There was silence for a few seconds and then a huge green spear that cut the building in half

?: I said forget about her..all who hate lol must die now get down here and help me this thing almost destroyed the comic book store

?: oh now its personal bud I'm coming

The last member parkoures his way to the monster as the others took flight

Yep just another day in the valley of peace

Hope you guys enjoyed this... if you want to see my channel my link will be on my about me page


End file.
